Tiger Hunt
Tiger Hunt is the fifth episode of Aussie Outback Friends. This episode introduces Sheila & Sheldon the greedy possum twins, and Stripes the supposedly last tasmanian tiger. Roles Starring Roles *Stripes *Sheila and Sheldon Appearances *Joey *Platto Plot Sheila reads a newspaper while having breakfast. She reads an article about the recent sighting of the last tasmanian tiger and sees the million dollar reward for its capture. This makes Sheila run to get Sheldon's attention. She runs to the bathroom and, after knocking, Sheldon opens the door with a towel covering his waist. Sheila shows him the article, and Sheldon immediately becomes crazed with getting the reward, causing his towel to fall off. He pulls it back up and giggles in embarrassment. Later in the forest, Sheila and Sheldon set up several booby traps. As Sheldon sets up a trap, he sees Stripes peeping at him from behind a tree. He runs to the tree, but sees nothing. Sheila tells him to stop fooling around and come back to help. Sheldon bends down to puck up a trap, but then he notices Stripes' feet picking themselves off the ground. Shocked, he grabs Sheila's hand and pursues in a chase. Stripes makes a run for it and jumps into some bushes. Sheila and Sheldon follow the tracks and begin searching, but then hear a rustling noise. They rush over and peep through the bushes, only to find out that the rustling came from Joey raking a leaf pile, which he then jumps in. Just as they walk away disappointed, they hear one of their traps and head towards them. They make it back to find out Platto was caught by their rope trap trying to get the pie bate. They cut the rope and release him, and he walks away thanking them. Sheldon walks off, but accidentally steps in a bear trap. Trying to get his leg out, Sheldon falls over and pushes Sheila into a pit of deadly snakes. Sheldon looks for something in his pocket and pulls out a fork. He endures a long and painful hour until he finally manages to cut off his leg. He throws away the fork, which hits Sheila in the eye, making her fall back into the pit after climbing out. Sheldon crawls away for help, but accidentally triggers another trap, causing two logs to smash into him. From behind the bushes, Stripes watches the scene and is relieved that he has once again escaped unnoticed. He turns around, only for a newspaper to blow into his face. He reads about a million dollar reward for the last dodo bird, and then excitedly runs off to seek one. As the episode ends, a dodo bird appears into the scene and squawks. Moral "If you don't know what you're looking for, don't bother searching!" Deaths #Sheila either falls to her death or is killed by the snakes. #Sheldon is smashed by two logs. Injuries #Sheila is bitten by numerous poisonous snakes #Sheldon slowly and painfully cuts off his leg with a fork. Trivia *This is the debut of Stripes, Sheila, and Sheldon. *This is the first episode where Joey survives. *This is the first instance in AOF where a character (Sheldon) cries during their death due to pain. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Aussie Outback Friends